1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a magnetic-locking speaker, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a magnetic-locking speaker capable of being positioned by magnetic force and elastic restoring force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With progress of digital technology, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, PDAs, mobile phones, and MP3/MP4/WMA players, include multiple powerful functions. For example, most portable electronic devices have a function of playing music with an earphone or a built-in speaker. However, the conventional speaker of the portable electronic device can not have good sound quality due to limitation of volume and mechanical design. Additional, the speaker is always embedded inside a housing of the portable electronic device so that sound source can not direct to a user directly. It reduces the sound quality and can not achieve stereo effect unfortunately.